Emilia Rose Gardner or Cavanaugh?
by Vanilla xx
Summary: One of Chicago's most eligible bachelors, Will Gardner has a secret. A secret that occurred at Georgetown with his sweetheart Alicia Florrick. Few people know about this, but will it hurt the ones that don't know more when it surfaces? How will the couple protect their secret and its story? (Set in Season 2) (WILLICIA)
1. Chapter One

**UPDATED A/N (25/02/18):**

 **Hello Readers! I'm adjusting the story slightly, and have updated the chapter below. It is mostly the same, however the following chapters will be slightly different once updated.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I just lost interest and mainly had a severe lack of time! However I'm back on and hopefully updating often!**

 **This isn't a complete AU as it still follows the series, however with the added character.**

 **All rights go to the Kings for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **(SPOILER WARNING)**

 **It will be Will/Alicia - plus the usual pairings !**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

Will drove the ball down the court, skillfully dodging his opponents as he dribbled towards the three-pointer line. With seven seconds on the clock, Will jumped above his defender to shoot the decider goal. The scores were tight 72-74. The tension between Georgetown and their greatest rivals St Johns, Red Storm, burned throughout the stadium as the ball danced around the hoop teasingly. The timer sounded its obnoxious buzz and the ball slipped through the net. The crowds of Georgetown Hoyas supporters roared with cheers and applause as the players of both Hoyas and Red Storm shook hands, signifying the end of the match.

"Nice shot, Man," Will's teammate, a pale sweaty blonde man chuckled, slapping his hands down on Will's shoulders. Will just smirked in response, as his eyes were trapped by the brunette figure standing next to the bleachers.

"Yeah, thanks..." Will replied clearly distracted, by the girl rested against the wooden stands. His teammate chucked at him, passing the ball straight into his stomach, snapping Will out of his trance. "Hey?" Will growled, clutching the ball at his chest.

The blonde grinned, "She looks interested," his teammate pointed out. Will just glared at him, passing the ball just as hard into his friend's chest. "She yours?" He questioned, unfazed by the firm grip Will had around the ball as he returned the pass once more.

Will tilted his head, passing the ball to another teammate walking passed, "I'll see you in the showers," he informed them swiftly walking towards the bleachers before his teammate could delay him any further.

Will jogged over to where the brunette figure had been, before his teammate had held him up, cursing under his breath when he noticed they were no longer there. Will rounded the corner to see if they had waited, but much to his dismay they were gone. Will sighed annoyed at his teammate as he leant against the bleachers. When he heard the sound of soft footsteps wondering in his direction, Will turned his head around to witness the one person he was most eager to see.

She walked towards him, resting her perfectly manicured fingers on his broad, sweaty shoulders. Her layered golden chestnut hair rested over her chest, her fringe slightly hiding her comforting chocolate brown eyes, that were framed by long, thick lashes that made Will fall every time. Her chestnut locks flowed in elegant waves, adorning her glowing porcelain skin. Her perfect nose and full pink lips that neared his own seductively. "Are you really upset that you missed me?" The silky voice sounded, her luscious pink lips barely allowing the whisper through.

Will trapped her breath in a fiery kiss, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "I thought you'd ditched me for a second," Will grinned resting his forehead against hers, his warm breath burning against her icy skin.

"And I thought you'd miss that last shot," She sassed, pushing him back against the bleachers, capturing his lips in another searing kiss.

"And since when do you know basketball?" Will ran his hands along her hips, resting them inside the back pockets of her figure-hugging, black skinny jeans.

The woman just smirked in response, smiling through their passionate kiss. "I should go..." She announced softly, ending their heated kiss much to Will's protest. She just grinned her perfectly even smile, as he pulled her back into his sweaty and muscular embrace.

The woman attempted to pull herself back a second time, "Alicia, I love you," Will declared suddenly, stopping Alicia in her tracks. Her smile immediately falling in utter shock.

It took her a moment understand what exactly had just occurred.

Alicia just shook her head of silky chestnut locks, "We're just having fun, Will," Alicia protested, still attempting to pull herself from Will's tight grasp, "We agreed this would just be a Georgetown thing Will," Alicia informed him, tilting her head at the fact that their relationship was concerningly evolving into more than just a college fling, especially since they were both 6 months out now.

Will shook his head, following her lead towards the stadium doors, "I don't care," he continued, pushing her up against the wall in the now empty, dim lit corridor, "I love you, Leesh, and you know that" Alicia bit her lip, looking down at the floor, as Will tried to trap her lips in another kiss.

Alicia sighed, turning her head so his lips grazed her cheek instead. "Will, you know this would never work," Alicia's voice broke slightly, at the conversation that was about to take place, "You're already at one of the top law firms in Chicago. You're halfway through your first year," Will eyed her with confusion, as she chewed on her lip anxiously. "You know this was just supposed to be fun," She regretted, clearly holding something back from him.

Will's eyes didn't leave her usually fuzzy chocolate ones, until she shook her head, covering her face with her smooth locks,"Alicia what's wrong? What's going on with you?" Will asked, concern filling his voice at his girlfriend's strange actions.

"All I'm saying is that we've always had bad timing," Alicia looked up at him with shining eyes, as he wrapped her in his arms protectively.

"Alicia, tell me," Will insisted placing a kiss on her forehead. Alicia just shook her head, bringing Will's hand to her abdomen. Will's eyes widened in utter shock after feeling her slight bump. "A-Alicia," Will choked out. "That was almost five months ago," his mind racing still racing.

"I-I..." Alicia stuttered but Will cut her off with a kiss. Alicia quickly deepened the kiss and Will picked her up into his arms. It took a few minutes for either of them to break away, but when Alicia finally did, she wasn't sure how to react. "What are we going to do?" Alicia asked worried as she rested her head in the crook of Will's neck. "Both our lives are too demanding and I hadn't seen you in months due to our work," She began to ramble, her voice clearly breaking.

"Alicia, I love you," Will told her as he caressed her cheek. "I know you told me not to fall in love with you, but I can't control that," Will kissed away the tears that she allowed to fall. "And I know you've met someone else..."

Alicia looked up at him surprised, "How?"

He simply shook his head in response, "And as long as he makes you happy... I'm happy for you two," Will whispered, kindly.

Alicia nodded her head, "I love you too," She sighed, finally looking him in the eye. Her mind was racing, concerned about what was going to happen, with Will, work and especially with Peter, whom she met two months ago. "But what is going to happen? What about Peter? This!" Alicia began to explain, her silky voice growing softer by the second, as she gestured towards her growing stomach.

Will look at her astounded, "Alicia, we'll make it work," He told her somewhat convincingly, "Maybe we can make us work..." Will said a little slower than usual, pulling the brunette in for a passionate and reassuring kiss.

"Will, no," Alicia complained pulling away from the kiss, "You know that we'd never work, besides I've met Peter now and-," Alicia protested leaning against the wall.

"We can figure something out-" Will argued, leaning against the wall with one arm.

"-and I'm happy," She announced slowly, strategically avoiding his eyes.

Will swallowed hard, sighing. "You're going to keep it right?" Will asked, curious by his unexpected protective instinct.

Alicia just slid down the wall further, "I don't know, Will," Her eyes burning with tears of confusion, "I just don't know anymore Will,"

"We'll figure it out, Leesh," Will wrapped his arms around her, "I promise."

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**UPDATED A/N: (26/02/18)**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This chapter has now been edited and updated slightly to fit in line with the prologue.**

 **All rights go to the Kings for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **(SPOILER WARNING)**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

The sky glistened vividly, its bright white sunshine lighting the day as the falling snowflakes flutter down in the cool winter air. The majestic city of New York, a temporary home to the many national athletes.

The sun peeked through the white taffeta sheers of Emilia's dorm, it's sunlight kissing her slightly tan complexion, slowly waking her from slumber. Her glossy chocolate locks tumbled down her back in a waterfall as she lifted her head from the satin pillow, her mind attempting to focus on the day ahead.

She stifled a small yawn, stretching her arms out as she reached over for her watch on the bedside. 6:40 am. The young girl looked over at her roommate and best friend, Bailey, shielding her eyes from the morning sunshine, which was refracting off the pictures frames on her own beside and casting spotlights on the cream walls.

Emilia tiptoed towards her closet, embellished with hundreds of photos of her family, friends and competitions. She silently unfolded her navy blue denim jeans, grey knit jumper, and collected her brown ankle boots off the shelf.

Bailey stirred, rubbing her eyes as she rolled over in her sheets, to face Emilia. "Morning, Em," Bailey slurred half asleep, still rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Morning, Bailey!" Emilia giggled, watching her friend slump out of bed towards the bathroom. She collected her phone off the counter, replying to a group message from her brother, Zach and sister Grace.

Emilia swiftly changed into her clothes as Bailey attempted to shower away her sleepiness, their practice last night had left the entire skating team sore. Emilia braided her hair into two Dutch braids, before pulling out her schedule for today. She had a farewell brunch with her skating and hockey squad before her flight later that afternoon with Bailey, Daniel, Charlotte and Simon back to Chicago.

Emilia caught Bailey's tired and hungry eyes, knowing it was time to venture to the cafeteria for breakfast. The sixteen-year-old's day seemed to fly past with the group already at the airport that afternoon.

Emilia turned to her two gunmetal suitcases resting next to her as they waited to check in. Once the group had finally passed security they seated themselves in the airlines waiting lounge. She rummaged through her navy tote bag for her obnoxious phone. "Em, pick up the phone... Em, pick up the phone...".

"Hey Gracie," Emilia greeted softly, moving away from her friends to answer the phone.

 _"Hey Emmie, how are you?"_ She questioned, sounding slightly less cheerful than usual.

"I'm fine, just at the airport now," Emilia replied, glancing up at the departure board. "Looks, like I'm going to be here a while, my flight's been delayed."

 _"Oh, that sucks,"_ Grace whined.

Emilia simply shook her head, "How have you been? Is Jackie slowly killing you still?" She questioned, already knowing the answer she was going to receive.

Grace groaned into the phone, _"She's so degrading sometimes, and those few hours a day are extremely damaging."_

"Just don't let her get to you, Gracie." Emilia assured her sister, "I'll see you in the next couple of days."

 _"Okay, I love you, Emmie."_

"I love you too, Gracie." Emilia replied, "Say hi to Zach for me."

 _"I will,"_ She heard Grace say before ending the call. Emilia returned to spot in the lounges next to her friends. Her mind whirling with questions.

"I'm so nervous for qualifiers!" Charlotte stressed, earning nods of agreement for Simon and Bailey. "It's in two weeks."

Bailey nodded her head, "At least its being held in Chicago this year. It means we don't have to travel." Emilia scrolled through her phone, her awareness of the conversation depreciating by the second.

* * *

Emilia groaned as Charlotte climb over her in a hurry to get off the plane, which was banked up from the front. The brunette just laughed at her friend who groaned in exasperation, slumping back into the empty seat across from them. She swiped up to turn off her aeroplane-mode, before scrolling through the latest posts on her social media feeds, choosing to ignore the articles regarding Peter and his sex-scandal that still seemed to be floating around.

The gate floods with the inhabitants of the American Airlines 3299 flight from New York. Their heads scanned left to right thoroughly searching for loved ones and signs with their name as if they were searching for a needle in a haystack. Children held hand-made signs welcoming their missed parent back home, while wives and girlfriends wept with joy over being reunited with the significant other once again. The paid drivers stood emotionless, waiting for their passenger to walk through the gate. Whilst a refined blonde woman sat back against the far pole, with a clear view of the gate, watching the scene around her as she too, waited for her special someone to walk through the gate.

"Emilia," the blonde called out above the noisy swarm of people when she saw a familiar face dressed in blue denim jeans, a creamy white v-neck sweater and brown ankle boots, that she'd bought her before she ventured off to New York this season.

Emilia's chocolate brown ponytail whipped around in the direction of the familiar voice, a smile gracing her lips when she realised who it was. She quickly farewelled her friends before running over to the blonde woman. "Diane," Emilia breathed excitedly.

Diane pulled the younger girl in for a hug, "Look at you! You've grown so much!" Diane squeezed the girl tightly, rocking her from side to side.

The brunette just grinned, "Come on, it's only been four months!" Emilia laughed, pulling out of their embrace, "I can't have changed that much," She smirked, tilting her head, reminding Diane greatly of Will. "Thanks for picking me up, by the way," Emilia beamed up at the older woman gratefully.

"It's all good, Emmie," Diane replied, hugging the girl tightly by her shoulders. As she lead her 'niece' towards the baggage collection. "Do your parents know your back?" Diane questioned the brunette as they waited for her suitcases to appear.

Emilia simply shook her head, "They think I arrive tomorrow," Emilia answered quietly, "I just wanted to relax and not have to deal with any of the drama with Peter at the moment or the secrecy," The sixteen-year-old sighed, grabbing her two grey suitcases off the baggage carousel.

Diane nodded her head, wheeling one of the suitcases to her black Mercedes, "You're welcome to stay anytime, Emmie." Diane informed her, as they loaded her luggage into the boot of the car. "Gosh, I forgot how heavy your skates are!" She chuckled, hopping into the driver's seat.

Emilia simply giggled in response slumping into the passenger seat. "I have a training session tomorrow morning in preparation for the qualifiers, so after I might come by the office." Emilia thought aloud, wondering whether it would raise too much suspicion. It was when Emilia turned four that she became acquainted with Diane Lockhart, the woman who turned to caring for her when Will and Alicia couldn't. Diane loved and cared for the girl becoming her Godmother and 'aunt' shortly after. Yet, Emilia's life changed three years later when she was accepted into the Illinois State Olympic Academy - Boarding School at the age of seven.

"Look, you've been coming in for years, and those who know you still think you're Will's niece anyway." Diane reassured her, as she drove out of the airport, "I don't think anyone would think too much of it," Emilia didn't respond this time, she just rested her head against the glass, turning the radio on, desperately wanting to end the conversation. Diane took the hint, letting the young girl have a moment to herself. Diane knew it was tough for her to constantly lie about her parents. "You hungry, Hun?" Diane asked as she pulled into the car park, underneath her apartment building.

"Not really," Emilia responded, grabbing her suitcases and bags out of the car and walking towards the elevators. "I ate at the airport with some friends before we boarded," She finished reassuring Diane that she had in fact eaten. "I'm just going to get some rest," Emilia told Diane as she walked towards her room at Diane's.

Diane bit her lip, slightly concerned, "Alright, I have some cases to look through, but let me know if you need anything, Hun," Diane said, placing a kiss on her forehead, before allowing her to disappear into her room. It didn't take long for Emilia to unpack and settle herself. The young girl climbed into bed with Justice and her laptop, snuggling close to watch the latest episodes of her favourite TV series'. Emilia adjusted her position, as did Justice when she finally called it a night, allowing sleep to take over her body.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	3. Chapter Three

**UPDATED A/N: (09/03/18)**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This chapter has now been edited and updated slightly to fit in line with the prologue.**

 **All rights go to the Kings for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **(SPOILER WARNING)**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

"Hurry up, Emmie!" the tall brunette called back at Emilia as he sprinted down the hill, his black skates banging against his back.

"I'm coming!" Emilia shouted at him, as she attempted to stop herself from tumbling down the steep grassy hill.

"Emmie! Quick!" He added, finally reaching the diamond silver lake, with Emilia only a few meters behind him. "Look!" He breathed, shocked by the surroundings.

Emilia stared in awe as the central park lake had entirely frozen over, her own dainty white skates dangling over her shoulder.

"Wow!" Emilia gaped in awe, as she bent down, running her fingers over the crystal clear ice. "Can we really skate on it?" Emilia asked, tilting her head in doubt.

"Of course," the older boy nodded, taking a seat on the grassy slant to tie up his black skates. "Come on, Emilia," he encouraged, helping her finish tying her pristine white skates, before stepping onto the smooth, delicate ice, hand in hand.

The pair floated across the ice, practising their elaborate jumps and spins as time evaporated around them. The sun stared at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky, as it radiated down on them as they skated across the cool ice, practising their competition routines.

All was well until the ice underneath Emilia slowly began to crack. The dreaded sound reaching her ears only after she dug her sharp, metal pick into the ice, rotating her body fully as she launched herself into the air. "EMMIE!" the boy screamed as he watched the ice begin to cave in underneath her, Emilia cutting her calf with the blade in the distracted moment she attempted to land on the watery ice below her.

Emilia immediately cried out in agony, the older boy rushing over to aid her. "Emmie? Are you okay?" he asked, anxiety filling his voice as the white ice of the lake slowly turn red from the seeping blood of Emilia's wound. The boy attempted to help the young girl as she started to sink, her shrieks resonated out into the tranquil serenity that surrounded the once diamond white lake.

The icy water pushed down on her from all sides, forcing her underneath. She pushed on the ice that had closed off her entry, the face of her friend stuck on the other side.

Her lungs burned for more air, and her gushing leg creating a pool of red around her.

The frozen water-filled her lungs and she lost all strength to fight, the weight of her skates pulling her down towards the darkness of the bottom. The young boy watched in horror as his friend pounded against the ice, but failed. Her face slowly disappearing from the bloody surface that separated them and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Emilia's eyes darted open. Her breathing heavy, heart pounding with legs shaking. Her body was covered in sweat, her pyjamas stuck to her back in clumps. Emilia bolted up in her bed, her eyes focusing on her room around, tears forming in her eyes, still shaking profusely.

It took a moment for her to composure her shaking body with a few steady breaths. Justice feeling her movement, immediately jumped on her eagerly. "I'm up, I'm up," Emilia giggled, running her fingers through the dog's soft white fur.

The sky was a cool blue with streaks of bronze shining through as white winter sun moved between clouds. Emilia quickly changed into her running gear, beanie and gloves, before heading into the kitchen. The sixteen-year-old quickly braided her long chocolate locks before, grabbing her headphones of the counter, along with her phone and Justice's leash.

"Justice," Emilia whisper-called to the fluffy dog from the bottom of the staircase. "Come on," She called tapping on her thighs for Justice to follow her. The fluffy dog bolted down the staircase, jumping into Emilia's arms. Emilia quickly clipped on the black leesh, before writing Diane a quick note for when she got out of the shower. The brunette then made her way to the local park for a run.

The track blurred below her as she felt a surge of adrenaline. The steady thump of her footsteps echoed in her ears. Emilia felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her forehead. Her steps matching the beats of the music she was running to. She ran like death was chasing her, or in this case the lies her life was built on. She ran out of the local park and towards the local bakery, for some breakfast, before heading back to Diane's apartment before her training session later that morning.

Emilia unlocked the door of Diane's apartment, walking into the kitchen as Justice ran to her bed. "Morning Hun," Diane greeted, sipping her morning coffee.

"Morning," Emilia smiled, walking over to Diane for a hug. "What time is court today?" Emilia asked, scanning her eyes over the files on the island.

"12, though it will mostly like be a long day," Diane said, kissing Emilia's head as she walked past. "I can drop you off this morning if you like? Training at 8:15?"

The young girl nodded her head, "That'd be great!" She chirped, "I'll quickly change," Emilia announced, running back towards her room. The young girl swiftly changed into her training uniform, unpacking her suitcases in search of her skating gear. It was a short ten minutes before Emilia and Diane were on their way to the Illinois Olympic Academy rink in Chicago.

"I'll see you soon," Emilia grinned, jumping out of the car with her gear, heading into the academy.

Her education had been quite different from Zach and Grace's. She was seven years old when she was accepted to Illinois Olympic Academy for figure skating. She attended the academy daily until she turned eleven and made the decision to board, returning home on weekends unless she had a competition interstate.

As Emilia got older, the academy offered her the opportunity to study at a school of her choice due to her incredible academic nature. Unsurprisingly, Alicia and Will had agreed to send her to the same Prep school and Zach and Grace in Highland Park. She studied the same subjects but pursued the sciences and legal pathways for after her professional sporting career.

The air, like frozen lace on her skin, delicate and cold. The ice was a brilliant, watery light illuminating the thin cuts carved across the polar surface. In some moments, her eyes were fixated on her skates, gliding over the frozen surface, and in others trapped in the faces of her teammates around her. Her mind continued to drift through the air, only the slipping off her boots brought her attention earthward once more, the need to stay upright pulling her mind into the cold and gloomy present.

"Emmie?" Daniel called for the third time. The young girl still trapped in her consuming thoughts as they skated around the rink.

"What?" She questioned puzzled, looking back at Daniel.

"I've been calling you for the last ten minutes," He chuckled, knowing something was up with his partner and longtime friend. The pair floated across the ice casually, occasionally spinning as time evaporated around them. "What's wrong? You've been like this all morning..."

Rosabella looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind…" She explained, concentrating on the people in front of them. "Particularly qualifiers..." She sighed heavily at the thought.

"Emmie, don't stress yourself out!" Daniel sent her a knowing look. "You'll be fine, you're one of the top figure skaters in the country." He reasoned, leading her towards their coaches.

"Thanks," She smiled up at him gratefully, listening as their coaches prepared to refine their qualifiers routine.

"Okay, from the top you two," Coach Jamie announced, the pair nodded skating into the middle of the rink.

"Emmie, just know I'll always be here for you… no matter what happens, okay?" He stated, causing a smile to grace Emilia's lips at his comforting words.

She gave a small nod, her eyes glistening, "I know… you always have been."

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	4. Chapter Four

**UPDATED A/N: (10/03/18)**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This chapter has now been edited and updated slightly to fit in line with the prologue.**

 **All rights go to the Kings for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **(SPOILER WARNING)**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

Alicia stood on the corner of the snowy bustling streets of Chicago. The grey and gloomy sky had now been replaced by infinite stars, which dotted the inky atmosphere. It's dark alleyways, that run along its cold tar streets. The blaring of horns, the fume-filled air. The flocks of excited people in attendance for the Figure Skating Qualifiers of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games. Alicia looked down at her watch once more, before returning her gaze to the empty street. She waited for the large mass of people to cross the road before she met the gaze of who she was waiting to see.

"Will, Diane" Alicia called out, after spotting the pair standing on the curb. Will and Diane crossed the road as Alicia turned her head to see Zach, Grace and Jackie arrive from the carpark.

"Mum," Grace grinned, running towards the woman. Alicia bent down slightly as she embraced her youngest tightly. The group conversed happily as Alicia lead them into the Ice House, guiding them to their seats.

"I'm so excited to see Emmie perform," Grace chirped excitedly, "She's always amazing!"

"Yeah, she'll get in for sure!" Zach agreed, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

'Hey Zach, come down to the far right side of the rink with Grace.'

Zach showed his younger sister the text, who instantly brightened. "We'll be back soon." She said happily, heading down the stairs with Zach, Jackie following close behind.

Diane gazed down at her burgundy heels madly trying to conceal her true emotions. Emilia was her little girl, the one precious thing Will had brought into her life as almost a release from work. The best kind of distraction from the stress of being a lawyer. Although Diane had never had children of her own, Emilia was the closest and therefore she wanted nothing but the best for the girl she'd watched grow up. The pair had countless memories together and she couldn't be prouder that Emilia was competing for her place in the Olympic Team.

Diane turned to her friends, "She's all grown up." Diane paused, her eyes icy blue eyes shining in the light as she attempted to stop her tears. "She's in her final year of school, mere months away from finishing."

Alicia sighed, shaking her head in disbelief, "I know, I can't believe that college is around the corner for her."

"And don't forget the boys..." Diane teased, knowing how to push Will's buttons.

Will groaned, running his hands through his hair, clearly agitated. "She needs to focus on training and the Olympics. None of this boy stuff..." Will inhaled, slumping further into the stadium chair behind him.

Diane nodded her head softly, "I know, but remember that college will come catching us all off guard." She reasoned, giving the pair a knowing look.

"I know, I guess because she's a year younger that it hasn't hit us yet," Alicia suggested, her eyes gazing down at her children and Jackie who would rejoin them momentarily.

"I remember that spunky little five-year-old," Diane chuckled recollecting memories of Emilia's childhood, "She would refuse to go home before she had worn herself out on the ice."

Will agreed, "The Friday night training was the worst!" he chuckled, nostalgia glazing over him, distracting him from his imperfect world, "She'd make you put on skates in order to grab her and-"

"Then she'd end up jumping straight off the ice once you'd reached her. Leaving you stuck in the middle of the rink which in my view was even worse," she grinned lovingly at the memory, "Especially at the beginning, but I guess we all learnt to skate well... it meant going home at a reasonable hour." She remembered fondly, thinking back to the memories of 8-year-old Emilia.

"Hey Mum," Zach grinned, looking in Alicia's direction. "Emmie says Hi." He stated sitting next to Grace eagerly. Yet before Alicia could respond, the M.C had skated onto the ice to announce the running order for tonight's Qualifiers.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome to the 2009 Figure Skating Qualifiers for the 2010 Winter Olympic Games." The M.C. announced as the crowd erupted in loud cheers. When the crowd was finally silent once more the M.C., a young blonde man in his mid-twenties continued, "Tonight, we will be honoured with the presence of the most talented Skaters this country has to offer." His voice deep, trembling with excitement. "Tonight, we will begin with this year's Ice Dance champions, Emilia Rose and Daniel Scott." This was the catalyst for the open-mouthed applause that followed.

The pair gracefully skated onto the rink, passing the M.C. waiting for their applause to final cease. Alica couldn't help her grin, her daughter looked beautiful in her skating uniform. She had a sparkly black dress with a flowing skirt and pristine white skates the perfect contrast.

Emilia swore she could hear her siblings screaming above the enormous applause. She smiled brightly in their direction as she waited for the music to begin.

The rink when dark, with a single beacon of light focusing in on Daniel and Emilia. The music echoed soft and slow as everyone watched in awe the beauty that figure skating truly was. The pair floated across the rink, with ease and perfection. Alica and Will couldn't be prouder of their little girl, neither could Diane. Grace and Zach watched in awe as their sister spun intensely as Daniel launched her into the air before landing with perfection.

The pair continued to perform their routine to perfection. Their elegant and sophisticated moves enchanting to the audience and impressing the judges until the song paused. The music sped up in an instant and Emilia and Daniel engaged with the crowd providing a lively and entertaining end to their incredible routine.

"Now that concludes our Men's Singles Ice Dance and Pairs sections of tonight's competition. Now we will move onto the Women's Singles, with one of our top Ice Dancers also competing for a spot in this event." The crowd erupted in cheers at the mere suggestion of Emilia's name.

Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Go smash it, Emmie." He chuckled, as she smiled into the darkness, while Bailey and Charlotte hugged their friend tightly as she skated onto the ice for the second time that night.

Emilia had quickly changed into her indigo blue skating dress drowned in diamonds, her hair down, with soft makeup, illuminating her perfect features. "She looks stunning," Diane breathed delighted, Alicia nodded in agreement, attempting to hold back the tears of joy desperately forming in her eyes.

The music soft and delicate began as Emilia moved with grace and elegance just like each and every time before. She glided passed her cheering friends catching their reassuring smiles as she passed.

She wondered how her life might've turned out if her parents had been together. Would she have ever met Diane? Been trying out for the Olympic team? She wouldn't have her younger siblings Zach and Grace or even Jackie or Peter in her life. These thoughts were violently repeating in her mind like a broken record.

Emilia didn't realise how long she'd been thinking and simultaneously skating to perfection as before she knew it, the music had stopped and the crowd erupted in cheers once more and the judges assured her with their nods and smiles.

When the rest of the Women's singles had been completed the Olympic team was announced. Emilia and Daniel had qualified for the Ice Dancing event, yet the biggest shock was that Emilia also quailifed for the Women's Singles category, something not seen in decades.

Alicia embraced her daughter tightly, "You were incredible honey," She smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm so proud of you,"

Emilia squeezed her mother tightly, "I love you and thank you."

Emilia embraced her father tightly as he wandered over to her position, "Hey princess," he chuckled, kissing the side of her head. "You're going to Vancouver!"

The young girl shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening and that I qualified for singles as well." She breathed still in shock.

"Because your amazing!" Grace cheered hugging her sister tightly, "Can we go with her please!" Grace questioned, looking at her mother with pleading eyes, Zach and Emilia joining in.

"Hey, don't give me those eyes you three," Alicia said, chuckling at her children's actions. "We'll see when the time comes..." She reasoned, earning cheers for the group.

Emilia grinned, happy to be apart of a moment with the most important people in her life, the ones who've pushed her to succeed and allowed her to be who she is today, going to the 2010 Winter Olympics. Pity though, she still had to hide it from the world and in fact she was surprised no one had dragged her through page six yet with Peter's sex scandal comparing it to her birth.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	5. Chapter Five

**UPDATED A/N: (11/03/18)**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This chapter is now new to the series and I hope you enjoy this new plot.**

 **All rights go to the Kings for the creation of the characters and series!**

 **(SPOILER WARNING)**

 **Thanks, Vanilla xx**

* * *

Frost-spikes hung off the window sill like a phantom's glassy fingers. The sweet smell of Christmas ghosts through the room, mixing with the cinnamon scents. Emilia stared down at her street, each house covered in a blanket of thick white snow, with the faint sight of Christmas lights and decorations peeking out from under their snowcaps.

Emilia gazed down the street, the world a moonscape of white. It was Christmas, her favourite time of the year, yet her mind kept drifting to her accident on the ice a few days prior. It was only minor yet it frightened her enough to miss training the next day. It felt as though Jack Frost's fangs have bitten deep into the flesh and blood of her aura, leaving it clay-cold and drained. Emilia had visited the Academy's medical team, who simply strapped her knee and cleared her an hour later say she was "extremely lucky."

Justice snored heavily as she rested in the crevasses of Emila's bed, almost tradition by now had Diane would let Justice stayed over at her father's Christmas Eve and she would come the next morning for breakfast. Emilia smiled at the sight, her mind temporarily freeing her from the raging thoughts consuming it. Emilia crept downstairs into the living room, covering herself with a knit blanket she stared into the fire. It crackled and spat before hissing into life magically. Its radiant light stole away the velvet-black shadows dancing on the wall as flames of rainbow-orange licked hungrily at the chimney.

Emilia turned to gleam up at the Christmas tree content. It was beautiful. The tree flashed and flickered with dazzling lights. A glowing star perched on the top, glittering with its flash-silver lustre. A single candle twinkled merrily in the window. The star-flash of tinsel glittering brightly, the bright white morning sunshine reflecting off it. The old and beloved ornaments, complemented by a cascading array of indigo and silver ones. The scatter piles of presents beneath wrapped in glistening papers and ribbons. Whilst the three stockings on the fireplace mantel hung full of surprises.

Yet, the beauty of Christmas couldn't rid the horrid thoughts consuming the young girl's mind. She was worried to step on the ice again, no matter what she told herself. She wished she'd never attempted the jump, even though she was almost fine afterwards. But she couldn't go back… it was too late and no matter what anyone said she just needed a few days.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Will whispered, rubbing his eyes as he wandered into the living room.

Emilia nestled herself into her father's chest comfortingly, "Merry Christmas," Will kissed his daughter's hair as they listened to the fireplace crackle wildly.

"I'm so proud of you honey!" He grinned boyishly, rubbing his daughter's sides. "I can't believe you're going to Vancouver!"

"I know," Emilia breathed, still shock herself. "It's just after Monday, I don't know."

"You'll be the best one out there!" Will argued, dismissing his daughter's worries. "Don't worry about Monday, it was just a freak accident and the more you read into it the worse it'll be okay?"

Emilia nodded her head in agreement, "Okay." The young girl was walking towards the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," She called out as her father turned the TV on.

"Merry Christmas Emmie!" Diane grinned, embracing the young girl tightly. "How are you?" She questioned, heading inside with bags of gifts.

"I'm good." Emilia smiled, leading the woman inside. "Thanks for letting Justice stay last night."

"Anytime, dear!" She beamed, planting a kiss on Emilia's forehead as she wandered towards the kitchen.

Christmas turned out to be a huge success, with Emilia spending the morning with her father and Diane and then the rest of the day with Zach, Grace and her mother. Emilia's troubling thoughts had also ceased much to her delight. It was a good Christmas but she could tell everyone missed Peter, even she did somewhat. Emilia despised him for her hurting her mother but he was part of the reason she got where she was today, a second fatherly figure to her when her own was too busy and yet, despite the entire scandal she could see that he still loved her mother. It would just take time for everyone to heal.

* * *

The street was covered in a thick blanket of white, the creaky chains holding the numerous signs of the city peeked out under their new white caps, footsteps and paw prints crisscrossed each other around the labyrinth of paths and the frost-laced windows, making the street look like an unfinished painting. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness, it was enough to blind.

Emilia watched from her window intently, it was early February and she was leaving today with her team to Vancouver. The young sixteen-year-old closed her textbook as she looked back at the clock on her bedside. It was almost eight in the morning, she took another glance out of the window in her bedroom, taking in the sleepy city street.

Emilia quickly slipped into the bathroom for a hot shower. The warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she recollected her evening with her mother, Zach and Grace last night. She'd been gone for 20 days, and her mother had promised Zach and Grace that they'd come up for a few days to see her perform. The young girl swiftly changed into her white denim jeans, red jumper and navy blue Team USA puffer jacket.

Emilia turned to her two gunmetal grey suitcases resting next to her bed. She placed the last of her clothes and skating gear into them before zipping them up. She packed both her navy tote bag with her laptop, headphones and novel and her handbag ready for her flight to Vancouver. Finally, she grabbed her phone off the counter and headed downstairs meeting her father and Diane at the door waiting.

"You ready princess?" Will questioned, humming with excitement for his daughter. Emilia gave a soft nod, "Your mother, Zach and Grace will meet us at the airport." He explained, pulling out onto the streets of Chicago.

"Alright, let's do this!" She grinned, watching the city streets fly past her as they drove. Emilia fidgeted the entire way to the airport, trembling with excitement and nervousness.

"We'll see you around the 19th for Ice Dancing," Diane explained, embracing the girl tightly as they walked her into the airport to find Alicia, Zach and Grace.

Emilia grinned, farewelling her family as she boarded the Air Canda 4830 flight from Chicago to Vancouver with the rest of the 2010 USA Winter Olympic Team. The atmosphere on the plane ride to Vancouver was one of great tension and excitement. Emilia had seated herself next to the window with Bailey next to her.

"I'm so nervous for it!" Bailey stressed, earning nods of agreement from Simon and Charlotte, who were seated in the aisle across from them. "Like, Simon our pairs is the first figure skating event!"

Emilia shook her head, "Bailey, you and Simon are going to be amazing! Stop stressing yourself out." She comforted, scrolling through her phone, in order to place it in flight mode.

* * *

Vancouver looked like a Christmas card; the little-thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were floral wreaths on the doors and strings of fairy lights hanging in the trees. All it was missing was the holiday decorations to finish it.

Team USA had land in Vancouver late that afternoon, taking the team buses towards their accommodation. Emilia wheeled her two gunmetal suitcases towards the elevator as she headed to her shared room with Charlotte, Bailey and Sophie another skater. Emilia opened the door, heading inside she placed her belongings on the single bed near the window.

"Em, pick up the phone... Em, pick up the phone...".

The noise startled her as she rummaged through her navy tote bag for her obnoxious phone. "Hey Gracie," Emilia greeted softly, moving outside of their room to answer the phone.

 _"Hey Emmie, how was the flight?" She questioned, sounding really cheerful._

"It was good, just checked in to our rooms," Emilia replied, glancing around the hallway as the rest of the American Olympians found their rooms. "How's Zach?"

 _"That's good," Grace answered, "He's here..." Grace responded, handing over the phone to her older brother._

Emilia smiled, "Hey Zach, how are you?" She asked, hearing the faint voice of her mother and Jackie in the background.

 _Zach groaned into the phone, "I'm okay. How is it in Canda?" He asked, knowing his sister most likely heard them fighting in the background._

"Really cool!" Emilia assured her brother, "I can't wait for you to come over with Gracie and mum." She grinned at the thought.

 _"I know, we're so excited too!" Zach chuckled, "Promise to call us every day..." He reminded and Emilia laughed lightly._

"I know, I love you, Zach."

 _"I love you, Emmie," Gracie shouted so that Emilia could still hear her._

"I love you too, Gracie." Emilia replied, "Say hi to Mum and Jackie for me."

 _"We will," She heard them say before ending the call._

Emilia returned to her room buzzing with excitement. She was really at the Olympic Games.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


	6. Chapter Six

**UPDATED A/N: (15/07/18)**

 **I APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANY THOUGHTS OR IDEAS TO HELP ME CONTINUE THIS STORY**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE KINGS FOR THE CREATION OF THE CHARACTERS AND THE SERIES**

 **(SPOLIERS WARNING)**

 **THANKS, VANILLA XX**

* * *

The dawn sky was a blood orange surge, hinting at the arrival of summer. The soft sound of chorusing bees and woodland creat morning air. It was another beautiful blossoming day. Emilia supposed that her school in Highland Park would be hot and leafy, its flower beds and gardens a riot of colour when she arrived there that afternoon for graduation, though the thought only filled Emilia with nerves.

She quickly slipped into the hot shower, the warm droplets formed steam as she stood there without moving at all. Her skin was burning from the mellow droplets, as she recollected the moments from her final months at school and the many friends she made over the years.

After her shower, Emilia quickly dressed in her white satin floral dress and silver heels. Emilia applied a soft layer of makeup as she read through the texts on her phone, her gaze catching one from her sibling group chat, which had been sent early this morning. She sat down on the edge of her bed to reply to her siblings before heading to the kitchen where Diane was waiting for her.

"Morning Hun," Diane greeted, sipping her morning coffee. She knew this day would sneak up on her... she just couldn't grasp that her little Emmie was graduating from high school at sixteen.

"Morning," Emilia smiled, walking over to Diane for a hug. "What time are mum and dad meeting us there today?" Emilia asked, scanning her eyes over Diane's open planner on the kitchen island.

"12, though I thought we could head in early to get some photos?" Diane remarked, pulling out her camera from the hallway dresser, kissing Emilia's head as she walked past. "I can't believe this day is here already!" She gasped with a shake of her head.

"I know," Rosabella agreed, not believing it herself; especially since the school had suggested that she graduate a year early, and apply to Harvard's early law acceleration program. "Oh, look what I found in your closet the other day when-"

"What were you doing in my closet?" She chuckled, shaking her head. Emilia bit her lip, gesturing to the clutch on the table.

"I just matched perfectly." She complained, and Diane gave a soft smirk.

"Anyway, look what I found..." Emilia announced, grabbing something from the spare bedroom downstairs.

Diane gave a small gasp, "That's my old Harvard jumper."

"I know... I thought it was fitting since I was following in your footsteps." Emilia said slipping it over her head. Diane gave a hearty laughed as she snapped a couple photos of Emilia in her old alumni jumper.

"Well, we should probably head over to Highland Park soon," Diane stated, placing the camera back into its case as Emilia collected her purse and speech off the dining table.

The blonde woman collected her handbag and car keys as the pair headed downstairs to the carpark. Diane drove to Highland Park that afternoon with Emilia meeting her parents, Zach and Grace there. She had collected her handstitched pleated gown, felt cap and her yellow Valedictorian sash. Though, she'd barely been able to greet her parents when they arrived as Headmaster Charleston had pulled her away to prepare for the celebration.

The rest of the students took their seats excitedly, waiting for their graduation ceremony to commence. Headmaster Charleston spoke, looking into the crowds of students from the class of 2010. Friends and families eagerly filled the rows across from their graduating children.

"It is a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our Valedictorian. This lady was a dual-student from Ilinois State Olympic Academy, beginning her Highland Park Preparatory journey at the age of thirteen, where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hardworking, compassionate and unparallel in her achievements. This incredible student has been accepted to Harvard Universtiy, studying under their new law program from exceptional students giving them the opportunity to have an accelerated law degree. Further, she received a gold medal in Ice Dance and gold in Team at this years 2010 Winter Olympic Games. I speak on behalf of the staff when I say it was a true pleasure to teach this young lady, and we see incredible things in her future."

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome our 2010 Valedictorian, Emilia Rose Gardiner." Headmaster Charleston announced, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers as Emilia ascended the stage.

Emilia took a depth breath as she stared into the crowd of her fellow classmates, their families and friends.

" _Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes and seconds and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is, I'm sorry it is, because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who've been my mentors, so many people who've shaped my life, and my fellow students lives impermeably and forever._

 _I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina strolled down Swann's Way._

 _It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything._

 _Zach and Grace Florrick are kind, decent, clever and unfailingly entertaining people. They are my twin pillars, without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their older sister and could never thank them enough for everything they have done for me. They are extremely caring people whom I look to every day._

 _Diane Lockhart is the dazzling woman who has without fail always made me smile. She is a kind, strong, loving and caring person, that I am proud to know and call my godmother. You have been in my life for twelve incredible years and I cannot express in words how thankful I am to know you. You have shaped my life and I am proud to follow in your footsteps at Harvard these coming years._

 _But, my ultimate inspiration, is my parents, Alicia Florrick and Will Gardiner. My father has always protected me and cared for me. He never failed to fill my life with sport. He'd take me to the basketball, baseball, football, ice hockey and tennis. Yet, it was always figure skating that was my greatest passion and my father has supported me through that my entire life. He taught me so much and I am extremely proud and privileged to be his daughter. Dad: you are honourable and incredible and words can't express how much I love you._

 _My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled my home with love, fun, language, books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible sixteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you mum; you are my guidepost for everything._

 _Now to the class of 2010, for what it's worth: it's never too late or, in my case, too early to be whoever you want to be. There's no time limit, stop whenever you want. You can change or stay the same, there are no rules to this thing. We can make the best or the worst of it. I hope you make the best of it. And I hope you see things that startle you. I hope you feel things you never felt before. I hope you meet people with a different point of view. I hope you live a life you're proud of. If you find that you're not, I hope you have the courage to start all over again._ "

Emilia smiled wildly as she descended the stage stairs returning to her seat with the rest of her Chilton classmates, who were cheering loudly. She hugged her best friend Bailey tightly as Headmaster Charleston returned to the podium. Emilia waited in anticipation for her name to be called; "Emilia Rose Gardener." The brunette stood from her seat to collected her certificate, smiling at her family as she moved the tassel to the opposite side.

Emilia smiled brightly as her siblings seemed to take endless photos of her, with her mother, Alicia, father, Will and godmother, Diane... sometimes dangerously close. She hadn't the faintest idea why her parents had decided to give each of them a camera.

"Alright, time for you two to get into a photo," Alicia chuckled, as Zach and Grace handed over their cameras. The pair embraced their sister tightly, they didn't know what they'd do without her.

"Well, I think it might be time to present Emmie with her graduation gift." Will announced, and Emilia looked at her father shocked.

Emilia shook her head, "Oh, I told you, I didn't need anything. Harvard is enough honestly." She reasoned, but her parents seemed to have other ideas.

Alicia embraced her daughter tightly, "Nonsense."

"Mum- honestly, I don't need anything." She urged, looking up at her mother, Alicia losing herself in her daughter's chocolate brown eyes.

"This present wouldn't fit in an envelope. So Emmie follow me please." Will grinned broadly, and Emilia hadn't the faintest idea of what her parents had in store for her... especially since they were acting almost too friendly.

"We're really excited about this one." Diane nodded, following the group towards the parking lot. She'd known about this surprise for a while now.

"You knew about this too?" Emilia's eyes widened, surprised since she shared almost everything with Diane... but then again almost everything.

"So are we." Zach and Grace continued, "What did you get her?" Zach questioned as they arrived at the parking lot of the school grounds.

"Emilia, there is your gift." Will grinned boyishly, watching his daughter's face twist in surprise and apparently confusion too. "It's the one with the bow."

"Dad?" Emilia looked at him in confusion.

"Will!" Alicia complained, rubbing her forehead.

Diane shook her head, "Oh, for Pete's sake."

"Well, it was the only one there when I drove it up." Will argued, gesturing to the parking lot that had every spot taken.

"You should've put a more distinctive bow on it." Alicia reasoned, letting out a sigh.

Will groaned, this was not he wanted to give his daughter her graduating present. "Well, how was I supposed to know that every kid at Chilton was getting a car?"

"You got me a car?" Emilia breathed in shock.

"We got you a car." Alicia and Will smiled, all prior fluster had disappeared.

Emilia's face beamed with gratitude. "That's amazing." She said embracing them both tightly.

"Which one is it?" She asked, her eyes searching the carpark endlessly.

"See that black one in the far right corner with the red bow?" Will asked his daughter, who could barely formulate a response.

"Really?" Emilia looked up at her father, "Did you really buy me a car?" Will gave another nod as he lead his daughter towards her car.

Emilia smoothed her fingers over the jet black panels of the car her parents and Diane had bought her. She couldn't believe they'd bought her a car. . .

"We're so proud of you honey," Alicia smiled, holding her daughter's cap and gown as she hopped into the driver's seat. Emilia couldn't express her gratitude in words... she just couldn't wait to take this to Boston with her this coming fall.

* * *

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thanks Vanilla xx**


End file.
